This section is intended to introduce the reader to aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure described herein, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure described herein. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Conventional sound and light reproduction systems and many others like them are typically directed to solving problems related to transportability of a stage and/or the ability to direct light or sound from the stage towards the audience. Additionally, conventional systems are also focused on delivering a partial sensory experience to an individual in an enclosure. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,767 relates to a multisensory stimulation system wherein an individual is seated in a viewing chamber that provides stimulation through an optical system as well as aromatic sensory components, tactile sensation devices, an audio input system, and an audio delivery device. The focus of these conventional systems is generally providing an individual with a partial sensory stimulation experience for the purpose of stress relief. Other prior systems relate the distribution of fragrance throughout a building or a room, such as a theater, for the purpose of masking foul odors.
Conventional and prior systems lack enhancing the experience of the audience at entertainment venues through multisensory stimulation of the senses of sight, sound, taste, touch and smell. As such, the experience of an audience member in an entertainment venue who sits closer to the stage is generally quite different than the experience of an audience member who sits farther away from the stage. For example when fragrance intended to be incorporated into a performance, the audience members sitting closer to the stage are more likely to experience stimulation of their senses of smell when fragrance emitters are located near the stage. Similarly, when pyrotechnics are incorporated as part of a performance, those seated closer to the stage will have a better view of the pyrotechnics than those seated farther away from the stage. Additionally, those seated closer to the stage will generally receive greater stimulation of their senses of sound than those seated farther from the stage when the speakers or sound reproduction system is located at or near the stage. Additionally, when taste stimulation is emitted from the stage, those seated close to the stage are more likely to be stimulated than those seated away from the stage. Also, when touch is stimulated by, for example bubble or foam emission from the stage, those located near the stage are more likely to be stimulated.
Hence, what is needed is a multi-sensory module array system that allows audience members at a venue to experience the same or substantially the same multi-sense stimulation independent of their location or proximity to a live or recorded performance within the venue, outside the venue, or remotely, among others.